


A New Experience

by Zero_Zivan



Series: MLP: Second Lights [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex, doggystyle sex, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Zivan/pseuds/Zero_Zivan
Summary: After sending their twins off to day camp, Senbon Angel returns home to find her husband/wife in a frisky mood. She quickly finds out that what Lookalike has in mind is much different than anything they've tried in the past!





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpressSpaceGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EmpressSpaceGoat).



Although she hadn't pushed herself very far that day, Senbon Angel took in a deep, calming breath and let it out in a gentle huff as she turned the knob on the front door of her home, sweet home and hefted the groceries she had brought along with her in the crook of her arm, taking extra care not to let the bag slip from her grasp while she quickly moved inside.

The cool air and smell of cleaning supplies quickly washed over her in place of the warmth and grassy aroma of the world outside her home. She looked around, surprised, and realized that the place had indeed been cleaned while she was out and about - mostly it was the glass displays of the hairpieces and crowns that had been shined enough to see a clear reflection of the rest of the first floor in them, but she could also tell that the more subtle areas of her shop had been cleaned to perfection as well - the floor felt smooth, like the wood planks had just been laid down, rather than the usual thin layer of dust grains that rubbed against her hooves as she walked (one could only keep their home so tidy with kids running around, after all!). If she had to wager a guess as she turned and surveyed the higher shelves, it seemed the whole place had been tidied up!

Hmm. How nice!

She made her way to the back of the dresser shop and began to walk up the stairway to the second floor, having already switched her shopping back to both arms in order to make the weight more manageable. "I'm home!" she called out as she reached the last step. "You should have seen the kids' faces; they were so happy to be going to a new place. Ivory says you're in trouble for not coming along to see them leave, though."

"I would've, but who'd get all this cleaning done?" a decidedly feminine voice called back from the direction of the bedrooms. "I wanted the house to shine like your smile by the time you got back!"

Senbon's cheeks flushed, her wings spreading a bit in her natural "defense mechanism" as she paused in her journey to the kitchen. Lookalike did always like to tease her with that one; telling her how beautiful she was. Whatever appearance her lover might choose for herself, she certainly seemed to adore Senbon exactly the way she was.

She set down her bag on the counter and proceeded to unload the fruits and vegetables she had picked up from the market in silence, meticulously putting them away in the cabinets overhead or the fridge behind her. It wasn't until she had laid her hands on the bag of apples that she felt someone's arms reach around her while someone's face rubbed against her left ear and something soft pressed into into her back. "Welcome home, sweet Senpai~!" said Lookalike in a singsong voice.

"Hello sweetheart." Senbon laughed quietly and tapped gently on Lookalike's hands, one of the many signals they had learned in their years living together. Lookalike obediently released her hold on her partner, allowing Senbon to put away the apples and then turn around to face her.

Lookalike was grinning practically from ear to ear, her sharper upper canines flashing amongst her rows of perfectly white teeth. Her sky-blue eyes sparkled with a joy that Senbon had rarely seen before - at least, not if Lookalike wasn't out doing something exciting, like racing or dancing.

Her arms were folded together, holding her chest in place under the soft blue bathrobe that Senbon immediately recognized as her own. Her legs, from what Senbon could see, were bare.

"Lookalike," she asked, puzzled. "Are you wearing anything under that?"

"I'll never tell!" Lookalike cooed. With one step she wrapped her arms around Senbon again and rubbed at the base of her wings. "I have a surprise for you, actually," she added.

Senbon smiled. "Dear, the kids just left for their trip."

"Exactly!" Keeping her hands on Senbon's shoulders, Lookalike stepped back and peered into her eyes - or at least, where they were hidden beneath her bangs. "Which means we don't have to keep quiet this time!"

Senbon pursed her lips. She could tell what Lookalike was getting at, but the question that burned in her mind was why. For the years that they were raising the children, sex wasn't really something they had thought much about. Even before then, neither of them were particularly active about it - even talking about it in passing was more about how they felt like they were sharing a special connection, rather than the feeling itself. Was that it? Did Lookalike feel less connected to her lately?

"Lookalike, is something going on?" she asked instead.

Her partner's face immediately shifted from joy to surprise, and then to regret. "...You know me so well," she said.

Removing her hands from Senbon, Lookalike circled around the kitchen counter and went into the living room, where she sat down on the sofa against the opposite wall and crossed her legs, lacing her fingers together and staring down at her hands. Senbon followed suit after her, taking the opposite chair.

After a pause, Lookalike began to speak again. "This isn't a new idea, Senbon, it's one I had for a long time. I was just waiting for the right time to say it without being too forward, especially with the kids around."

"True. But then, there's nothing wrong with two ladies falling in love, is there?"

Lookalike cracked her usual tomboyish half-grin as she looked up. "Well, no, but this doesn't involve two ladies."

Confused, Senbon folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently for further explanation.

"Sen, I had a lot of time to think about it after the twins were born, and I realized something: we've lived happy lives, and I wouldn't trade a single experience we had together, even the bad ones, but there was one thing that was especially hard - it was good and bad at the same time - that I couldn't pay you back for."

"You know that I don't need gifts to be happy." Senbon immediately got up and knelt in front of Lookalike, taking her hands in her own. It was her turn to look deeply in her lover's eyes while she said, "I'm happy, too. And I don't need anything to 'make up' for the things that didn't turn out quite the way we expected."

Lookalike gave her hands a light squeeze, returning her gaze. "I know," she said earnestly. "But still. It's important to me to at least tell you what I had in mind."

She paused once more. "Senny, you delivered two beautiful baby foals ten years back. I can't imagine how much effort it took you to make that happen, and I love them as much as I love you. For that, I wanted to give you the best gift I could manage - nothing I could buy in a store, but belive me it took a lot of books to find what I was looking for.

"Senbon, I'd like to sleep with you, but with one catch - I want to help you feel what it's like for me. As a stallion."

Senbon's brows shot straight up. It took her a while just to really process what Lookalike was saying - she was no unicorn, but she still understood that spells like the one Lookalike had just suggested - whether by magic, tonics, or something else - were next to impossible to perform!

"H-how...?" was all she managed to stammer out.

Lookalike allowed a hopeful light to come to her eyes. "I looked through a bunch of ancient spells, mostly with help from our favorite purple librarian. What I finally managed to piece together was that the reason a spell like that is so impossible to perform is that the ones casting them are relying on their own power. We both know my magic works differently - it's powered by the love I have inside me, and the one who loves me back. Together, I know we can make it work."

"You've tried this before?"

"Ah... no." Lookalike scratched awkwardly at the spiny frill that she loved to style her hair in. "But I've been extra careful to prepare safeguards. So if anything starts to go wrong, it won't hurt us or anybody else. I promise."

Senbon was stunned speechless. If Lookalike had put in so much time and effort to figure out this spell (for ten years, by the sound of it!), she must have been truly committed to seeing it through. Senbon didn't want to take that away, but at the same time the idea of having her body changed for such a specific purpose seemed like an unnecessary length!

Lookalike looked her in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She knew her partner well; Lookalike was almost single-minded in the things he or she wanted to do at any given time, and sometimes those ideas led to trouble. But above all else, Lookalike desperately wanted to make others happy, and took every precaution to make sure it was so. Even though she had worked this hard, she would respect and accept whatever Senbon decided.

Still, weighing the pros and cons, Senbon decided that there really wasn't any reason to turn the offer down. If it failed, then that was that. Like Lookalike had promised (and she knew that Lookalike kept her promises), no one would be hurt. And if it was successful, then she would be able to experience something new. Something that... well, she had thought about at least once or twice. Who wouldn't be curious what it was like to be the opposite sex?

She lifted her hands and cupped them around Lookalike's jaw, and smiled. "Okay. Let's try it."

Lookalike brightened up instantly and leaned forward to press their lips together in an abrupt but tender kiss. When they had separated again, she uttered a quick "Thank you, sweetheart" as she stood up, leaving the living room behind and making a dash for the bedroom. With her partner's hand still around her wrist, Senbon followed along behind her.

In a few quick strides they had reached the master bedroom, and then the tan-coated mare released her grip, quickly hopping onto the freshly-made bed.

"What do you need me to do?" Senbon asked, folding her hands together. She still felt a little awkward about this idea, especially since she had no idea what she was doing!

"For starters, you'll need to take your clothes off!" Lookalike teased, offering her a sly wink. "Those aren't exactly going to fit you after your size changes." She was already tugging at the waistband of the bathrobe, and a second later the soft fabric was slipped down off of her shoulders, allowing her perky breasts to hang free. It was almost picturesque how the sunlight coming in through the window lit up the bed (and Senbon's now-naked lover), emphasizing her over the rest of the room.

Senbon did as she suggested, first undoing the button on her pants and slipping them down to her heels, giving herself just enough freedom to kick them gently aside. Her shirt was next, the buttons holding it closed around her wings coming free first and the rest of it being slipped down over her arms. Finally, she undid her bra and slipped off her panties.

There she stood, stark naked and with her cheeks warming while she rubbed at her arm. "Okay... give me a minute," she said while she eyed the bathroom door behind Lookalike. She didn't have to use the toilet, but she knew better than to go and make love while she still had feminine products inside her body...

Lookalike waited patiently and silently until she had cleaned up and returned to the bedroom, pausing between her and the window. "Okay... what now?" asked Senbon.

"Now... you should stand over there," said the tan pegasus, lazily pointing a finger over the foor of the bed. "...and just hold still." Lookalike closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had already adjusted herself so that her legs were crossed and her hands were on her knees, looking like she was meditating. A subtle green glow appeared around the frontmost spike of her hair - the one where her horn would be on her real body, as Senbon remembered, and began to cast its hypnotic light around the room as it gradually brightened. When it had overshadowed the light streaming in from outside, the magic spilled out from Lookalike's horn, slowly reaching out from the bed and toward Senbon like a glowing, ghostly tentacle. It was a little spooky, seeing a magic spell take form so slowly, but Senbon forced herself to hold still and allow it to touch her.

As soon as the spell had made contact with her chest, just along the sternum, Senbon couldn't help but gasp at the slight tingling warmth that spread out from that spot. The light didn't spread over her as she had expected, but the feeling certainly did! It moved out from her sternum and up to her shoulders, then down her arms, while at the same time she felt something tingling in her breasts. It felt almost like she was getting a full-body massage at the local spa...

"By the way..." Lookalike spoke up, prompting Senbon to open her eyes. She hadn't even realized she closed them!

In spite of herself, Senbon felt a twinge of regret that her magical massage had paused. "Y-yes?" she stammered.

"I want to make sure you're happy with this," Lookalike explained, watching her with one half-lidded eye while the other remained closed. "Do you want to keep your boobs, or maybe your vag, or should I turn you into a total stallion?"

Even now, hearing Lookalike talk about her genitals that candidly gave her an embarrassed feeling. "Um..." She honestly hadn't thought about that. When Lookalike had suggested this in the living room, it sounded like this spell was an all-or-nothing transformation. Really, how much time had she spent researching this?

She rubbed her fingers against one of the bell-shaped bands at the ends of her hair. "I guess... if we're doing this, we should go all-out."

It was really more the thought of making sure Lookalike didn't overstrain herself by focusing on keeping certain things unchanged, honestly. But she didn't want to explain that, and Lookalike was satisfied with the answer as she nodded and closed her eye again. "Okay."

The spell immediately picked up its pace again, tickling her body once more and causing her to utter a strangled cry. She looked down at herself as she felt a light pressure around her chest, like someone was squeezing her breasts. There were no hands there, but her boobs were definitely moving around like there were - except, as she watched, she realized that they weren't moving around at all. Instead, they were sinking into her. After a few seconds, they were gone, leaving her chest completely flat.

She didn't have much time to think about her now much more masculine torso when other parts of her body began to tingle! She felt a slight tickle in her arms and legs, but the most distinct feeling came from her waist. She almost felt like she was losing her balance just standing still, like her legs were too far apart. Almost without thinking, she reached down and rubbed at her hips while she switched her weight from one hoof to the other, trying to steady herself. What she felt shouldn't have surprised her, given the circumstances, but it was still incredibly odd to feel her round waist and butt replaced by a firm, straight line of muscle.

"Brace yourself, dear..." Lookalike warned softly.

"Huh?"

The sound of a guy's voice made her jump, and she snapped her head over to the door. Had someone walked in on them? ...No, there was no one outside the bedroom. The window? ...Nobody there, either.

After some thought, it finally clicked. That was her own voice - except it had dropped a few octaves! Instead of the same voice she heard coming out of her mouth each day, she now had the tenor vocals of a young man!

And then it hit her all at once - an unspeakable feeling of pleasure in her groin, like something was filling her up from inside. "AHH!" cried the alien voice in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back against the wall. She had never felt anything like it before, even when she and Lookalike had made love! It took a lot of effort for her to force her head down and take in what was happening.

The lavender of her coat stood out against the wood floor, but the darker folds of her own sex stood out even against that - literally, too! Her clit was stretching out like some kind of worm, and as it stretched it began to thicken, forming a new shape, a tube with a cute little cap on the end.

She actually had a penis.

The feeling built up - on top of the feeling of magic stimulating her, the new organ filled her with something else. It was a mighty need for sex, like she desperately had to make love as soon as possible. It didn't fill up her mind, but boy could she ever feel the demand from the stiff member as it throbbed slightly in the air!

Something else moved from inside her - it felt like something inside her was moving down from her belly and out toward her legs. It wasn't unpleasant - on the contrary, she felt an intense wave of pleasure wash over her! It stimulated every muscle in her thighs and sex, and she slumped to the ground, unable to stand up any longer as it slammed into her again.

She came. The pleasure was so great that she felt like her nerves had gone from roughly twenty to a hundred in just a split second, and she cried out as her body reacted, unloading her seed and making a puddle on the floor.

Then, the tingling stopped. The sensation that magic was flowing through her body hadn't gone away, but all the tickling and tingling was replaced by just the subtle warmth of Lookalike's spell.

Normally, she would have thought an orgasm like that would leave her on her side and breathing heavily, and to be fair, she could still feel her heart beating in her chest, but after a second or two to gather herself, she realized she was still perfectly able to stand up. Cautiously, she did so.

"Um... how do I look?" she - or should she start thinking like a "he", now? - asked.

Lookalike had opened her eyes and changed position again so that her legs were hanging from the side of the bed. She looked a little winded, and the green light streaming out of her horn was still going, but she was clearly happy in spite of it. "See for yourself!" she said, grinning as she pointed to the bathroom space behind their bed.

Senbon cautiously took a step in that direction. Just like standing up had felt a little strange after the change, walking did, too. It was like her - his legs could just move straight back and forth instead of keeping his feet more toward the center as he walked. It was especially strange feeling something bouncing gently off of his thighs with each step - shouldn't he have his legs further apart to keep from touching the darn things? Still, he got the hang of it quickly enough. Once he made it into the bathroom, he surveyed himself in the giant mirror behind the sinks.

He did look an awful lot like he did as a mare - he wasn't any taller than usual, and his coat and wings were the same as ever. But his hair had shrunk back a little bit, the normal long ponytails that normally hung over his shoulders and back were now just long enough to reach his shoulders. Like he had seen earlier, his breasts were gone, replaced by masculine pecs that were firm to the touch, like Lookalike's were in his usual form. And between the two, the light of Lookalike's spell continued to touch down on his sternum.

He looked through the doorframe, intending to look at the bed, but Lookalike had already joined him and was standing just outside the door, a hand on her hip and a cocky grin plastered on her face. "Lookalike, didn't you already finish the spell?"

"Not exactly." Lookalike offered an indifferent shrug. "I have to keep a steady stream of magic going in order for this to work. And hey, it worked didn't it?" she reached out and laid a hand over Senbon's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Different," said Senbon. Even his voice was something to get used to, he thought as he rubbed at his throat. "That whole thing was strange, from beginning to end. Well, not in the bad way, but... I don't think I could have expected that. Especially that last part."

"Well, judging from what you did to the floor, I'd guess it was pretty nice, huh?"

"Actually, I was talking about the urges," Senbon corrected. With one final glance in the mirror, he looked his partner in the eyes. "Is that something you feel on a daily basi-- Ah! The floor!"

He whirled around and grabbed the handles on the cupboard beside the sinks, snatched up the first towel in the stack, and quickly left the bathroom. The puddle was still there (not that it could really go anywhere in the span of a few minutes), and he got down on his knees to wipe it up.

The cold sensation of the floor on his clito- on his penis stopped him from leaning forward and cleaning up the mess. Mildly annoyed, he brushed it over his thigh and held it there, then proceeded to wipe up the puddle of spunk with one hand.

"You're cute when you get all worked up," Lookalike chuckled. "You know we're going to make more of a mess, right?"

"I'm not about to let my house become a pigsty," Senbon grunted. "Especially not my own bedroom. And everything is going in the wash after we're done."

"I can do that," Lookalike said, kneeling next to him and wrapping an arm over his shoulder and neck. "I doubt you'll have much energy for cleaning after you've finished using this." A finger tapped on the base of his penis, making it jump a bit and slip back toward the floor.

That cold feeling repeated itself, annoying him again, and he switched from bending down on his knees to being on his feet. There was a single tiny spot of moisture where his dick had touched the floor, and he wiped that up as well. Satisfied that the mess was cleaned up, he set the towel aside, dry end down, and stood back up.

"Well," he huffed. "Now I'm a guy. So what should we do?"

"That's up to you, isn't it? You're our man of the house now." Lookalike hugged him and kissed his neck, holding his waist and pressing her breasts up against his chest. It wasn't the first time Senbon had felt a woman up against his own body, but... well, for those other times, he had been a woman too.

He held the back of his partner's neck and pressed his forehead against hers when she leaned back, gently folding his wings around hers. "Yeah, but I don't really know what I'm doing, Looks."

"Fair enough." Lookalike chuckled and gave him a playful shove toward the bed. "Sit down, and I'll warm you up a little bit."

Senbon did as he was told, taking a seat on the edge of the bed after a brief flick of his tail to keep from sitting on it. His new cock hung between his legs, having apparently already given up on the feeling from a minute earlier. For the wild need he felt when it had first spawned, it sure seemed to fade out quickly enough after being ignored.

Lookalike didn't leave him any time to wait as she got to her knees on the floor in front of him and placed her hands on his thighs. "You may want to lean back," she advised.

"If you say so." Senbon spread his wings wide and lay back completely on the bed. With nothing to look at but the ceiling, he closed his eyes and waited for whatever it was that Lookalike had in mind.

Lookalike started slow, running her tongue along the inside of his thigh. It tickled, and he felt a reaction from his sex, but he tried to keep himself steady regardless. It wasn't much different than Lookalike's foreplay the last time they made love-

But THAT was! He lurched on the bedspread as Lookalike's tongue brushed his balls, grasping the blanket underneath him firmly as if to hold himself in place. He felt every subtle movement, her hot breath, her soft tongue, and then a quick tug as she sucked each one into her mouth and spat it back out. It was so weird!

And then she moved up from the balls to the base of his shaft, making him harden instantly. Up she went... Senbon sucked in a quick breath and held it as she felt Lookalike inching closer to the tip, and then take the whole thing into her mouth...

He definitely understood now why it was a common joke to say that men could only think with their genitals. The first few seconds of stimulation were enough to make him want nothing but more of it, and it was obvious that Lookalike was happy to oblige!

Senbon's husband-turned-wife bobbed her head up and down, allowing her tongue and throat to take in most of his throbbing member, every stroke for each direction making him tremble with ecstasy. He wasn't sure if it was wrong to think like this, but he couldn't help but feel awestruck that he was able to make Lookalike feel this way under normal circumstances, when they made love. His... or rather HER body giving Lookalike the same thrill that she felt!

Lookalike paused, rolling her eyes up to stare at him as her lips hung over his thickened tip, then smiled and let it fall from her mouth. "You liked that?" she asked.

Senbon pressed a hand to his forehead, exhaling quickly. His heart rate had gone up without him even realizing it! "It's incredible...!" he sighed. "I'm almost sad that you stopped."

The tan mare grinned, flashing her usual sharp side-fangs. Senbon was stricken by the sudden thought that he'd never once felt his partner's teeth during the foreplay. Just how skilled at this stuff was she? "Well, we're definitely not done," she said. "My mouth can't be as good as the real thing, even with as much practice as I've had!" Her tongue hung out in a miniscule raspberry, and then she stood to her full height, reaching down ever so slightly to rub Senbon's moistened shaft with her hand.

"Tell me where you want me, big guy," she encouraged with a wink. "I can work with whatever you pick."

Senbon blushed once again. Even being a man, he still had the same thoughts, the same soul. He had never been one to really take charge in the bedroom, but at the same time Lookalike was always careful to give him the freedom to say whether something felt especially nice or was uncomfortable. "Ah... well I'm still new to this. Would you mind leading?"

"No problem." Lookalike leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, gently. There was no need for passionate tongue-twisting in it; just a simple reminder of the connection they had.

It was broken as she shoved his chest a bit. Senbon gasped, his balance lost and his wings flapping slightly from the start he'd been given, his legs lifting in a half-kick before he felt the bedspread press against his back, breaking his fall. Lookalike climbed up on top of him and held his dick once more. Her perky breasts bounced as she tilted her head down, spreading open her vagina with the other hand.

A cute giggle escaped her throat as she rubbed herself against him. "It's been a while for me, too," she commented thoughtfully. Then her eyes raised from their genitals and up to him. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Senbon didn't have much else to say than that; he was still winded from the experience thus far, being surprised at every turn by the things he was experiencing.

That shock didn't let up as Lookalike lowered herself onto him, the pressure of her folds as they pressed against his thick tip and momentarily resisted penetration, then gave way and popped around it, suddenly filling him with the sensation of warm, wet flesh enveloping him - Lookalike hadn't been kidding! This feeling blew him away; where Lookalike had given him short in-and-out tickles with her mouth, her vagina covered all of him and didn't let go as he slipped further in, not letting him experience a moment out of contact - not that he didn't want that!

Lookalike cooed, her voice like a seductress. "Mmm... Almost forgot how nice that felt... I'm gonna start moving, sweetheart."

And move she did. Slowly she eased herself up and down, rubbing the lavender dick along her inner walls and further moistening it with her fluids. It was only a few seconds later that he groaned, unable to take it any more. She smirked, reading his thoughts.

"Faster?"

"Mm-hmm."

He bit his lip as she picked up speed, grasped at the soft linens that held him up while her soft insides massaged him in an unreal sensation. He practically forgot where he was; it was as though the bedroom and the house had melted away, and they were somewhere else entirely, some void full of nothing but passion. He hadn't been this giddy since the first time they made love!

He could feel himself throbbing, the great shaft demanding that it be treated to even more. The incredible warmth coming from inside of Lookalike's body came close to setting him off, and yet at the same time his body seemed to not want to give in just yet; to wait for the perfect moment to let it all out at once. He shuddered, the sheets clutched as tightly as they could possibly be by his grasping fingers, and then he couldn't sit still any longer. He thrust his hips forward as Lookalike raised herself up, driving himself back into her. The sensation was less conscious and a lot more instinctive, like his body knew what to do. Lookalike squeaked, a surprising sound that he hadn't heard before as she paused.

The look on her face was quickly replaced by the same smug, teasing grin. "Sorry, wasn't expecting that," she apologized. "If you want, we can trade places. It'll be much easier for you on top."

Senbon nodded quietly. "I think you're right."

"I know I'm right, Sen." She removed herself from his member, leaving it wet and pulsing in the air, then took his hand and helped lift him off the bed. Another kiss was delivered as she pulled him in close. "Two choices then. You want me from behind or the front?"

He hadn't really thought of that. "I... don't really know?" he responded awkwardly.

"Back, then." Lookalike stated it nonchalantly, like they were ordering food at the deli. "That'll let you get up on the bed at least, not have to stand on the end and then fall over if you get tired. Okay, just follow my lead."

This time she climbed onto the sheets first, leaning forward and crawling on her hands and knees. Her butt was perfectly presented to flash him as she did so, even stretching to raise her buttocks and crotch up at him.

His crotch had no complaints to the view. Remembering the last time they had been in this position - albeit reversed - Senbon climbed up onto the bed as well, his knees dipping into the soft frame while he scooted around toward her. Lookalike repositioned herself so that her head was near the foot of the bed, leaving him to kick aside the pillows and drop them on the floor. Knowing they'd have to pick those up afterwards momentarily annoyed him, but he decided a moment later that it would be a lot better than making a mess on them.

He put a hand on her waist and the other around his shaft, still feeling a little weird but realizing that it was pretty straightforward, lining himself up with her cleft and preparing to put it in. "Okay, here I go," he warned, and then pressed himself into her. The same incredible warmth and softness filled him once again, and he pushed further, instinct driving him to bury as much of himself as he could inside of her.

Lookalike uttered a gasp, and the front of his waist bumped against her round buttcheeks not a millisecond after, announcing that he was as far in as he could possibly go. He lifted his hands from her body, startled.

"Sorry! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're just big." Lookalike turned her head back, the blue pools of her eyes shining with glee. "It's been a while since I did this, that's all."

He still wasn't entirely sure that she was just putting on a brave face for him. Lookalike had already told him how much this meant to her, so he couldn't put it past her to try and force herself through to the end, no matter what. "Should we stop?"

"No, I promise I'm okay." Lookalike cocked her head thoughtfully, shifted so that her weight was fully on one forearm, and reached back to take his hand with the other. It would have been a ridiculous sight to anyone else. "...Do you want to stop? I promise I won't be upset."

That definitely sounded genuine. He decided that she was being earnest. "I'm okay," he explained. "It's just... weird. Being in control, so to speak."

That prompted Lookalike to smile, this time without any hint of teasing or snarkiness. Just pure understanding and support. "It's different, isn't it? But keep going. You're doing great."

She squeezed his hand gently with her own and then let go, bringing her arm around to get herself balanced again. "Go at your own pace," she advised. "It comes natural after a little bit."

Well, she did have plenty of experience after all. In both sexes. He decided to follow her advice, put his hands around her waist and felt her warm body under his palms. In spite of the sheer force of need that emanated from his cock, still a calm wave of simple pleasure, being able to feel the body of his beloved partner with his hands, sensing the earnest and non-sensual love that emanated from her horn and into his chest was there between them, encouraging him that this wasn't just in the moment. Real love beyond sex was there, too.

He gripped her gently but firmly and moved his waist back and forth, the way she had been lifting herself up and down earlier. The tingling sensation came back in full force, driving him to get more of it, but this time he refused to put himself all the way in. He could wait, and not ram her behind like a nail into a wood board. He wasn't a fierce lover, nor did he want to be.

Still, instinct did indeed drive him to pick up the pace as time progressed. The two of them adjusted themselves accordingly; Lookalike leaned down with her chin and breast pressed firmly into the bed while she lifted her backside high, Senbon bent over her, his leg raised up to her shoulder while he supported himself against the mattress with both hands, his own backside swinging up and down to press himself into her.

He felt agonizingly close, especially as Lookalike's insides pressed tighter around him, preparing for release. He closed his eyes, muscles tightening in preparation. "I think I'm close," he grunted.

"Just... mmph... let it... out...! You'll know when...!"

She sounded as absorbed in the moment as he felt. The bedroom had once again melted from his thoughts leaving only the knowledge of himself and Lookalike, and their bodies combined in passionate lovemaking. The pressure built to an unimaginable level; he could feel that the semen was begging to be propelled out of him and into Lookalike, and yet he couldn't do any more to make it happen than keep on pressing against her, his balls slapping against her ass as he pushed and pulled, lost in the drive to finish!

Lookalike huffed and tensed, her right hand half-clutching at the bedsheets as her muscles tightened. "I'm about to...!" she declared.

"Should I take it out?" he asked, not wanting to risk something they might not be prepared for.

"No, no leave it in! I want you to feel it with m-- hnnnnnnngh!"

She broke off, her voice collapsing into an unintelligible gratified groan as her body trembled underneath him, and the flesh wrapped around him tightened, her knees pressing together and squashing him with them. With a final stroke he plunged forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Wet, warm semen poured over his cock as she came, finally driving him over the edge and giving him the final sweet stimulation to unload himself inside of her.

The two of them gasped and groaned while they released themselves in spurts, Lookalike growing more and more full until some of their unified juices leaked out of her and onto his balls.

Then the two of them gave out and fell to one side, their hot and sweaty bodies pressed against one another while they breathed heavily. Lookalike grasped at his arms, wrapped underneath her breasts, and sighed. "Whooh... I loved that..." she sighed.

"Mmm..." Senbon mumbled. After all was said and done, he was left dazed, almost unsure of what had transpired for the last... however long it was. A half hour? Maybe an hour?

Lookalike raised one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it. "Thanks a lot, babe," she murmured. "I hope you loved it as much as I did."

"It was amazing," he breathed into her neck, holding her close and not wanting to let go. He was still buried balls-deep in her, but didn't really care about moving. "Thank y-- ah!!"

He gasped as his dick began moving of its own will, pulling out from inside of Lookalike and causing him to flinch and squeeze his girlfriend's chest, though her firm hide refused to be caved in by his pulling. His penis continued to shrink and retreat, and suddenly his hips lifted from the bed just ever so slightly, and his chest expanded and pressed into the feathers of Lookalike's wings, tickling his nipples.

Or rather, HER nipples. As the light from Lookalike's horn flickered and burned out, Senbon realized that she had reverted back to her original female body, her wife's energy spent on the spell now that they had reached their climax. And now she could feel a slight moisture on the inside of her thighs.

Lookalike herself was no longer Lookalike, either. Replacing the tan fur and soft feathers were the black carapace of a beetle and the soft, silky wings of a strange insect. Though, she'd seen this body plenty of times. This wasn't a form Leech took half as often as any other, but it was his/her real body.

...Definitely "her", as the boobs that rubbed against her forearm told her.

"I'm kind of sad to change back," Senbon admitted as she ran a hand along her side and down her leg. "...But more happy to be back to normal."

"Mmhm." It was Leech's turn to grunt quietly, her voice now changed a bit to a feminine chirping buzz, as though it were in fact a giant bug talking. "It's something you have to get used to, even for my kind."

Senbon hugged her gently, enjoying their contact in the afterglow. It was definitely an experience she was glad she'd had, no doubt about it. Though, her usual nature kicked in not long after that, being driven to make sure things were neat and tidy before the kids got home. "You know, we're going to have to change the bed and wash up now."

"Yeah, but that can wait." Leech gripped her forearm a little more tightly and turned her head back, straining a bit to roll a white-lighted blue eye enough to see her face. "Please? Let's just stay together for a little bit."

Senbon smiled, knowing all too well that she would get inwardly pouty if she refused. And besides, the kids had only just left on their trip. Even if they were to live like pigs for the next couple of days, they would still have time to get the house spic and span again. ...Not that she'd ever allow it to get that bad.

"All right." She stretched her own neck forward, giving Lookalike a peck on the cheek. "But I'm going to get up when I need to stretch."

"You do that." Leech smiled and lowered her head back onto the bed, the frilly insect mane that stuck out from the back of her head tickling Senbon's nose as it brushed past. "...I love you, Senbon Angel. So, so much."

"And I love you, Leech," Senbon promised. "Whether it's Leech or Lookalike or some other name, you're still as special as you always have been to me."

Leech rubbed at her partner's arm, feeling the silky velvet fur under her own smooth, hard shell, the holes punched haphazardly through her limbs. In spite of how frightening she looked, Senbon had always seen past that exterior to her heart, bursting with love and caring for others beyond herself. It made her feel a little guilty about what had just happened, feeling like she may have abused their relationship to get what she wanted.

Though, as she cast a quick spell to survey her own body, she couldn't stop herself from feeling satisfied as the spell picked up a tiny flicker in her womb, alerting her to something wonderful, the second most important outcome she'd hoped for from this encounter with her beloved wife.

She squeezed Senbon's arm a little tighter. It could wait until tomorrow; she'd spring the news then. Celestia only knew that the purple mare would probably need a long while to process that Leech was going to bring their next perfect bundle of joy into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my first official attempt at writing explicit content, and I'd say it came out well! As always, it helps for me to be able to portray characters that I've already seen the owner portray a bunch of times. EmpressSpaceGoat's Senbon is no exception, and I had a ton of fun writing this piece to share between us!
> 
> By the way, there is art to go along with this submission! Have a look here:  
> http://its-just-some-diddles.tumblr.com/post/172592144633/commission-from-the-amazing-and-talented-azelyn


End file.
